Her Final Decision
by animevampire17
Summary: When Naruto made his stop at the Medical Unit to get his task, he had no idea how much his presence would affect Sakura. What started off as a mission retrieval, ended as the Kunoichi's final decision. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "Naruto" or any of its characters. Note: This one-shot has recently been edited. R&R. No flames.


Naruto entered the medical unit with a grin on his face, hitting every white Zetsu within his reach and eliminating all enemies from within the camp until it was completely cleared out of all threats. It took him long enough to arrive, but everyone forgave him for it since he had took out all of the enemies who had snuck into the camp site without being noticed.

As soon as word had reached Sakura of Naruto being there, she ran toward the front lines as fast as she could, ignoring all warning that there still might be danger. At the moment, she really didn't care and would take on anyone who tried to get in her way. As soon as she spotted Naruto, she jumped into his awaiting arms, Sakura crying her eyes out from all the guilt that had been eating her alive.

"I'm home, Sakura." Naruto greeted, stroking the girl's pink hair with a warm smile spread across his gorgeous face as he held the woman he loved most in his arms. It was hard, even for him, to hide the blush that consumed his whiskered cheeks when she was so close to him. Sakura slowly pulled away from the blonde and looked up into his eyes, feeling a warm sensation of safety running through her body at the sight of him alone.

"Welcome back, Naruto." She replied, laughing as she watched him grin his usual idiot grin, the one that had always reassured her that everything would turn out fine. Even when Sasuke left, Naruto still gave her that smile of his and she was sure that he would be the one to bring him back one day. Not now, but some time in the future, he would definitely bring Sasuke home. She trusted his word more than anyone else's, even her teacher's.

"Naruto, I have your tasks in a secure location. Follow me," Shizune called and Naruto nodded, pulling away from Sakura and following after her. Before he could go too far, Sakura snatched his arm and forced him to turn and look back at her. He could not have been more surprised by her actions, but what had shocked him most was the fearful look in her emerald eyes. He could see that she was scared to lose him, scared he would leave like Sasuke did, and scared that she would be left alone.

"Sakura, I'll be right back. If it really bothers you that much, then come with me." He suggested and she smiled and nodded, holding onto his hand as she tagged along. The entire way there, she was arguing with herself. She had no idea why she was acting the way she was, she just knew that she couldn't lose anyone else, especially not Naruto. He was someone special to her. She thought of him as her precious "friend" and it would kill her if she lost him, no, she would kill herself if she lost him.

"Now, Naruto, this is what Lady Tsunade had me put aside for you. We can dis-," Shizune started as Sakura sat down and drowned out the sound of her voice, escaping into her own little reality. She got comfortable in one of the chair's and let her mind wander to a time where Team 7 was still around and everything was just perfect. Usually her mind would head straight to Sasuke, but, this time around, Naruto was the only one on her mind. Before long though, she had fallen asleep, dreaming of the blue eyed Shinobi that she had truly come to know.

"Hmm, it seems she was tired. Has she gotten any rest since this war started?" Naruto asked, squatting down so that he was at the same level as Sakura. Shizune shook her head in all honesty and Naruto chuckled. "She's really strong this one, isn't she? Maybe that's one of the reasons that I fell in love with her, don't you think?" Naruto questioned and Shizune looked at him in shock as he gave her a sad smile. "I'll carry her to her tent," he informed.

"There is a second bed in the tent, you can sleep there to rest up before heading out tomorrow." Shizune suggested and Naruto nodded, carrying Sakura back to the tent and laying her down gently. Right as he was about to pull away, she tightened her grip around his neck and held him in an unbreakable hold. Sighing, Naruto picked her back up and moved her gently aside to make room for himself, since he was afraid to break free and accidentally wake her up or worse, I mean, let's not forget that she could kill him with her iron grip.

"Goodnight, my sweet Sakura." He whispered, slowly shutting his eyes and succumbing to sleep. With a smile, Sakura opened her left eye and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he was asleep, then cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Just as she was about to sleep, his heartbeat rang clear through her ear and her eyes snapped open wide. It was so sweet, like the gentle fluttering of a bird's wings. She had never heard a more tender sound in her entire life.

"So beautiful," she whispered, amazed by how soothing this man's heartbeat was. She had been scared ever since the war started, terrified of the outcome. She didn't show it, but she had nightmares every night of what could happen and it petrified her to no end. But now, in Naruto's arms, it was as though all of her fears and worries had been washed away. She wanted to hold him close forever, to never let him get away. Frowning, she shut her eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

"Sakura, help!" Shizune's voice screamed and echoed throughout the camp. The pink haired girl bolted up right on the bed and jumped over Naruto as he slowly began to awaken from his slumber. Sakura darted out of the tent and toward Emergency Care, the "Code Blue" alarm ringing throughout the entire camp. As soon as she arrived, she prepared herself for any outcome possible and began trying to revive her patient.

"Amazing, isn't she?" One of the medical ninjas there asked as Naruto watched Sakura work, surprised by how focused and relaxed she was. He swore he sensed her letting out strong emotions of fear, but it must have been all in his head, or so he thought. "Anyway, Naruto, I'll be escorting you out. Do you have all of your stuff?" The ninja questioned and Naruto shook his head. "Alright. Start getting everything ready so you can leave," the ninja ordered.

"What?!" Sakura shouted, turning her attention away from the patient as soon as he was stable, and stared blankly at Naruto and the ninja. The two could only stare back at her in stunned silence at her sudden outburst as her eyes watered in horror. Naruto was going to leave, and that was something she didn't want. He couldn't just leave her, not now that she realized that she- that she _needed_ him. He somehow made her feel that there was actually hope for the outcome of this horrid war.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked, slowly walking toward her. Sakura shook her head and collapsed onto her knees, finally letting out all of the pain and sorrow that she had been holding in. Before anything could be said, Naruto had his arms wrapped protectively around her and let her sob on his shoulder, his jacket quickly becoming soaked in her endless tears of agony. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he knew better than anyone that it wasn't the time. She needed to just cry it out, to release all that she had been holding in.

"I'm scared, Naruto. I'm so scared…" Sakura breathed out and Naruto tensed up, not sure how to reply. Seeing that everyone had turned to look at them, he lifted Sakura up into his arms and carried her back to the tent so that they could be alone to talk and not have everyone trying to listen in and watch.

"I knew it," Naruto sighed as he set her down on the bed and kneeled down in front of her. He knew the look of fear all too well and he hated seeing that wretched look of despair burning inside the emerald eyes that he had come to love so much. Watching Sakura suffer was like a kunai to the heart, a type of agony that he had hoped to never feel in his lifetime. Yet, here they were, both hurting.

"Naruto, marry me." Sakura demanded and he gasped, eyes wide as he looked up at her in shock. Never had he imagined her of all people to utter those words to him, never. Yes, they filled him with total joy, but was there any real emotion behind them? Sakura had already lied to him once before when she had attempted to take out Sasuke on her own. It was a futile effort that ended in misery for them both since their friend had tried to kill them.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you saying this?" He questioned and she clenched her fist and stared into his soulful eyes. "It's not me that you love, it's Sasuke. I promised you I would bring him back, didn't I?" He asked and she sighed, nodding her head. "I'll come back soon with him and then you and him can complete this wish of yours. I won't hindrance you with my feelings afterward." He informed and she gasped, slapping him across the face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby ask for your hand in marriage whether you want me to or not. Here and now, I want your vows to me to become the promise of your return, with or without Uchiha Sasuke at your side. If we're married, then you have to come back to me, right?" She asked and he frowned, seeing the desperate look in her eyes. "Please, don't refuse me this right. I do love you, Naruto, and it has taken me far too long to realize it. I beg of you, don't turn down my proposal." She pleaded.

"Sakura, I can't do it." He answered and she could swear she felt a part of her die inside. "I can never say no to you." He corrected and she looked at him in astonishment, her eyes watering with tears as a smile spread across her face. This wasn't the way that Naruto wanted things to go, but he would go to great lengths to please the girl he loved.

"I love you." Sakura whispered, slowly leaning forward and capturing Naruto's lips with her own. The second strongest Kunoichi in Konoha had given into her desires and weaknesses. She had given into fear in the middle of a war and forced the man who loved her into a marriage, a promise that he could never break.

"I'll go inform Shizune so that she could perform the ceremony here for us," Naruto said, slowly pulling away and gently stroking the beautiful girl's cheek. He was always positive that she would make a beautiful bride, and now he knew that he was right on the mark. Now that they were engaged, he could see a new type of glow consuming the girl, one that made her absolutely breathtaking.

"Naruto, after the wedding, join me here. It'll be just the two of us," she ordered and he blushed as her words sunk in. Gulping loudly, he nodded and stumbled away to report to Shizune. Giggling, the Kunoichi hugged herself as she imagined herself being wrapped in Naruto's warmth. She would have another chance to rest her head on his chest, another chance to listen to that melodic heartbeat of his.

Within a total of six hours, everything was set up for the two. Patients and medical ninjas alike stood tall on the sidelines. A genjutsu user had used his abilities to make the place appear like an ocean side, the sound of running water rushing over Naruto and filling him with tranquility. He knew it was all in his head, but the sound was nice.

The poor Ninja had almost lost his head when he realized that he had nothing to wear for the ceremony. All he had was what he had already been wearing, which was obviously not appropriate for a wedding ceremony. Luckily, there was someone who could lend him a tux. He wasn't sure about Sakura, but no one allowed him to see her in order to find out.

"Scared?" Shizune asked, and Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head. He had awaited a day where he would marry Sakura his entire life, and now that dream was becoming a reality. "Good, because you shouldn't be. Especially not after you see your bride." Shizune assured him as gentle music began to play.

Taking a deep, slow, breath, Sakura walked out from her tent and began to approach the flower made alter with her head high. Naruto had struggled to keep his jaw from hanging open. He had never seen a more marvelous bride. Sakura slowly made her way toward him in a long flowing ivory dress with silk lining and a golden veil. As I had said, a marvelous bride.

It was just as the two had always imagined it to be. They held onto each other, hand-in-hand, and stared into one another's eyes. Both were mesmerized by the other, the magnificence of how perfect they had seemed together. Naruto could have refused the marriage, but the fact that he had agreed proved his love for her was stronger than any bond ever forged. It was a bond of true love.

"Are you as happy as I am?" Sakura couldn't help but ask before she kissed him to seal their vows and marriage. Naruto stared at her in bewilderment for a moment, then smiled and gave her a sincere nod. Quickly, he captured her lips as she giggled, the two now officially married. This kiss wasn't like the previous one, this one had much more passion and heart in it. This one was beyond real.

"Do not ask such silly questions, Mrs. Uzumaki." Naruto whispered into her ear and she blushed at the sound of her new last name. Sakura Uzumaki. It was rather fitting, was it not? "Now, if you shall excuse us, I will now take my bride back into our tent for some time alone." Naruto announced, sweeping Sakura up into his arms, her cheeks red from his little announcement. Everyone whistled and winked in their direction, all knowing full well what he meant.

"Did you have to tell them? How embarrassing!" Sakura whined, blushing like mad as her new husband gently set her down on the bed. Naruto merely chuckled and gave her his sincere apologies. It wasn't before long that they became enveloped in each other. Naruto's hands on her cool skin burned like an inferno, leaving behind invisible scorch marks that would never vanish from her senses and heart.

Of course, not even the most special of moments last forever. By nightfall, it was time for Naruto to depart. He wanted to stay now that he and Sakura were married, but his duties as a Shinobi came before his desires as a husband. It was just as he was about to leave that Sakura finally came out of the tent to see him off. She had refused to say goodbye, but she soon realized that she had no other choice.

"Come back for me soon. Don't forget we're married now, so you have an obligation to your wife to return safe and sound." Sakura mumbled, pouting as she stared down at the floor. Naruto smiled and gently lifted her chin so that she could look at him. Even if it hurt her, she knew that she couldn't refuse his blue eyes.

"I don't want to leave." Naruto admitted. Sakura wanted to tell him to stay, but she couldn't get the words out, so he sighed and shook away his thoughts. "Don't wait up for me, okay? I'll be back before you know it." He assured her and she nodded. "You can't be like that, Sakura. Your place is here, where you can use your skills to save lives. My place is out there on the battle field. I know that your worried, but I vowed to return, didn't I?" He questioned and she grabbed onto his hand, slowly moving it up so that it was caressing her cheek.

"Don't get too cocky out there, you idiot. You have a tendency of pushing yourself too far to the point where you are at the brink of death, but now you're married so you can't just think of yourself. Naruto, I refuse to lose you, so please don't be too reckless." She pleaded, warm tears running down her face as she stared up at her husband. Naruto hated seeing her suffer over him, but he knew she was right. He did have a habit of over doing it when he was fighting, but it was in his nature.

"I'll try my hardest not to push myself too far. I have to go now." He stated as some of the other ninjas' pushed open the double doors that led out of the camp. Naruto leaned in and gave his wife one last kiss before turning away and walking toward the exit. "Goodbye, Uzumaki Sakura." He whispered, then changed into his ultimate form and darted out at full speed. Sakura shivered at the thought of anything bad happening to him, then pulled her hair up and got to work.

"Nice ring," someone commented and Sakura looked down at her left hand in surprise, a ring now resting on her wedding finger. She had no idea when Naruto had slipped it on her, but she did love it dearly, since the metallic ring was in the shape of the Konoha symbol…


End file.
